Painted Love
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: "I think why we have these strong feelings for each other...is our love of music and art,"


Painted Love

**AU Roderick/Austria X Michelle Kaiou, Mentions of Roderick X Elizabeta and mentions of Michelle X Amara. I think these two are a lovely crack pairing.**

* * *

><p>Roderick glided his fingers across the key board of his piano effortless manner. Watching his beautiful aquamarine haired violinist play along with the duo ate they have been practicing for a month straight. It amazed him how angelic she looked playing her violin and wearing a white dress with ruffles at the end. She was smooth with every note she played. After another minute, they finished their final note. They both bowed and left the stage. Roderick put on his coat looking over at the woman of his dreams. She had on a black leather coat that reached to her waist. Michelle picked her violin case up and started walking to the exit.<p>

"Excuse me Michelle, would you like to have coffee with me?" he asked praying for the answer he was waiting for.

She turned around elegantly smiling at him kindly.

"Of course I would love to have coffee with you," she accepted the offer walking closer to him.

Roderick took her arm into his and they leave the theatre. They walked down the dark street in a comfortable silence. Not really wanting to talk, but wanting to at the same time.

"How is your divorce doing?" Michelle spoke up ending the silence.

Roderick was thrown off guard for a second until he was able to compose himself again.

"I have been divorced for a week now," he told her going silent again.

Michelle nodded looking forward again.

"How long where you two married for?" she inquired looking at him.

Roderick had to think. It only took them six months to get divorced, but they were married for three years.

"Uh, three years….she left me for another man," he stated looking through one of the windows of a random shop, well they were walking to the coffee shop, "How about you how is everything with your girlfriend?"

She stopped walking, so did he.

"She left me because she got tired of me," Michelle stated looking at Roderick, "Instead of coffee…would you like to see some paintings I have been working on?"

He nodded a yes to her.

They entered her dark apartment. Michelle flipped the switch and her apartment was engulfed in light. Roderick was amazed by all the paints he saw. The majority were paintings of the sea. He saw one that he fell in love with automatically. It was dolphins swimming under the sea with a princess holding onto one of the fins. Michelle walked in front of him going over to a covered painting. She lifted her right arm up and grabbed a hold of the white cover. There he saw himself playing the piano in shallow water with a calm and happy look on his face.

"It is amazing so humanistic," he stated getting a better look at it.

She smiled softly at the compliment.

"Thank you Roderick," she thanked looking up at him.

Roderick looked down at her looking deep into her ocean blue eyes. He leaned forward brushing his lips softly against hers. He withdrew looking at her again. This time he deepened the kiss. Michelle wrapped her arms around the back of his neck running her hands through his hair. Well Roderick wrapped his arms around her lower back and softly caressing it. After minutes of kissing he withdrew pressing his forehead against Michelle's.

"For the last three months…I have been getting these strong feelings for you. I really like you a lot. You are so beautiful Michelle," he said out of breathe.

She smiled looking at him in the eye.

"I too have been getting these strong feelings. Maybe it is because we art and music," she replied softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Alright another crack pairing I have so many…I would love to make a list of them.<strong>

**Usagi X Alfred**

**Hotaru X Sealand**

**Chibi Usa X Sealand**

**Hotaru X Gilbert**

**Hungary X Mamoru**

**Japan X Rei Hino**

**Mercury X Germany**

**Spain X Venus**

**Canada X Mercury**

**Rei X England**

**Rei X South Italy**

**Pluto X Russia**

**Uranus X Hungary**

**Sweden X Pluto**

**France X Jupiter X Prussia**

**…and many others…so what do ya guys think. Should I write one-shots about all these couples and more?**


End file.
